


Deku Driver

by WillAGhost



Category: Baby Driver (2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Hisashi, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, Deaf Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Monoma has three guns, Musician Midoriya Izuku, Protective Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, Sign Language, Songfic, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Yamada Hizashi isn’t a hero, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic Adopts Midoriya Izuku, but he’s not bad I swear, disabled Yamada Hizashi, don’t ask, driver midoriya izuku, get away driver Midoriya Izuku, midoriya izuku has tinnitus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillAGhost/pseuds/WillAGhost
Summary: Based off of the movie Baby driver—————————————————-After crashing All for One’s car with some very valuable items inside Izuku is put into debt at 14. Ten years later Midoriya has almost paid off his debt in full, but can you really escape All for One?
Relationships: Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Bellbottoms

Song used https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlTqcshkmc8

It’s an average Wednesday as a 1995 Ford F-Series pulls up across the street from the bank. This isn’t abnormal as a handful of other cars sit near to the car, but not close enough that if the car had to get away it would hit another. As the car is fully parked the driver starts bellbottoms on an old click wheel iPod. As the first cords come in the driver looks to the passenger to his right. The man, tall and toned with spiky hair, looks back at him and though their eyes are hidden by sunglasses and their faces are unreadable the unspoken words are heard loud and clear.

As the guitar starts to play the man and his two coworkers hop out of the vehicle and lift open the trunk to reveal three black bags, not big enough to be suspicious but big enough. As the group close the trunk and walk away they put on black bandannas with a skull print. The group looks like the triplets you would see at school whose parents would make them wear the same clothes. This is because the group is all wearing black pants, black boots, black long jackets, and the bandannas thankfully they all have different colored shirts shown beneath the jackets.

As the group enters the building and as the first vocals come on the driver does something strange. He starts to sing along to the music, head banging making his green locks wave back and forth. The man picks up an empty water bottle and starts to use it as a microphone. Eventually he throws the water bottle to the backseat continuing to sing. As the deeper voice starts to sing he switches to singing with that voice, now starting to move the wheel as though he where turning right. As the music suddenly calms the man hangs his head, almost acting dead, his green locks obscuring his face.

When the rhythm picks back up he turns on the windshield wipers and starts to move his body side to side with them. As the windshield wipers start to get off beat he doesn’t, instead he turns them off and starts to drum against the wheel. He then start to drum on his head, switching between the two. As the drum and guitar solo ends he starts to drum lightly against the car. When the violin starts to play he starts acting as though he is playing the violin.

A police siren is heard in the distance. As the police car passes his car the man turns back to having a stone cold face. When the beat stops and the base starts to play the man finally starts to listen to the bank hearing screams and yells. His face barely changes as though he doesn’t like the sounds he hears. A gun shot goes off as the guitar starts to play. The boy pulls down his sunglasses revealing his green eyes trying to get a better look to see if the robbers have killed anyone. They haven’t.

_Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen_

The green haired driver mouths the words to the song.

_Right now I got to tell you about the fabulous_

The man turns his head, only looking at the road ahead of him.

_Most groovy_

He mouths the words in anticipation.

_Bellbottoms_

An alarm siren goes off.

_Bellbottoms!_

The robbers start to flee the building. The driver sets his car in reverse with the rhythm.

_Bellbottoms, bellbottoms, Bellbottoms, bellbottom_

The robber arrive to the crimson car as the music repeats bellbottoms.

_truly make me wanna dance_

The spiky blond pulls down his mask with the other robbers. This reveals more of the larger of the two scars on his face. He points forward thinking he can tell the green haired driver where to go. He’s shocked when the car starts to go in reverse.

The boy makes the car drift into the next street making the car face forwards then making it do a u-turn in a confusing way to go straight.

_I wanna dance!_

The boy is focused on the road with his earbuds blasting bellbottoms. As a police car starts to chase after the red car the boy swerves into another lane. This makes the officer do a u-turn. As the car drives at full speed the greenette notices a yellow light a head. As the light turns red to boy drifts out of the way of an incoming car. The police officer isn’t as lucky though, hitting the car and causing a crash in the process. As the robbers look behind them they see two other cars hit on the beat. The two in the back look surprised. The one with purple scars forming an “o” with his mouth and the one with chapped lips widens his eyes, as shown by how high his eyebrows are.

_Tell 'em Sit back Just watch 'em Gotta have bellbottoms_

The boy drive forward and drifts just in front of a truck. The boy drives them into a truck loading station just as a truck pull out of its dock. The driver safely drifts away from the truck in the limited room of the alleyway.

_Ooh, down on her hips She's got them She's got them She's got them She's got them Blues explosion She's got them I wanna dance_

The boy drives forward and does a u-turn onto a busy highway, the police still on their tail.

_All right_

The boy drives changing lanes left and right trying to drive as fast as he can. Just in front of the crimson car a police officer throws down a spike strip trying to stop the speeding car.

_Bellbottoms, bellbottoms, bellbottoms, bellbottoms_

Unfortunately for the police, the driver drifts the car so it just barely avoids the spike strip. The police car behind them is less lucky however. They drive head on into the spike strip head on getting it all tangled up in thier tiers.

_Im gonna break I'm gonna break I'm gonna break_

This earns a small ‘whoop’ from the man with purple scars. The driver makes no acknowledgement of this and swerves into another lane now with three times the amount of police cars chasing them. The driver drifts into a busy highway trying to find a way to get the police off them. He swerves between lanes trying to shake the police. Up ahead a police car is parked trying to stop the car by blocking of its path

Instead the crimson car gains enough momentum to jump over the medium in the road. The car swerves trying not to hit any of the cars going the opposite direction. The muscular blond glaring dangers at the green haired boy. Eventually two similar looking red cars drive by making the car do a u-turn to get with them.

_I wanna dance All right_

As the car starts to match their speed a new helicopter flys over head. The cars go under another road, hiding them from the chopper. The driver drives in front of the car on their left, slowing down. This makes the other driver have to move to the middle lane where the robbers where. Not without an angry honk of course.

_Bellbottoms, bellbottoms Bellbottoms, bellbottoms Im gonna break I'm gonna break I'm gonna break Come on_

This confuses the helicopter making it go after the wrong car and they turn left. This makes the man with chapped lips smile and give the boy a congratulatory shoulder squeeze. They turn into an narrow alleyway only to have a police car drive in front of them. This makes the car slow down only for them to realize that the police car isn’t after them. The boy makes a u-turn into an old parking garage.

_I wanna dance I got to do it again Come on! Bellbottoms, bellbottoms, bellbottoms_

The boy parks the car letting them all hop out. The group hops into a 2000 Ford Focus. Only this time the man with purple scars takes the wheel and the green haired kid takes shotgun.


	2. Harlem Shuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee run

Song used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bZyk5mixXk

As the beginning beats start to play a young greenette walks out of an old tall building. The building was sketchy at best but buildings like the one the boy was exiting where not uncommon in this part of Japan. As the boy struts onto the sidewalk with the confidence of a new teen pop star, he throws on a pair of black sunglasses that hide his green eyes.

_You move it to the left, yeah_

The boy turns the corner left swaying his body to the rhythm of the song.

_You go for yourself_

As they boy walks past two people he really starts to notice how beautiful it is today. The sun is out and there isn’t as much traffic as there usually is. The kid smiles to himself at this and thinks how rare these good days are now.

_You move it to the right_

Just when the vocalist sings right the boy jerks himself right. This motion leaves the kid facing an old shoe store that’s been in the city longer than he’s been alive. Though he looks ridiculous the kid starts to walk backwards for a little and anyone who’s seen him for the first time must’ve thought him to be insane. Little do they know this is not an uncommon occurrence.

_Yeah if it takes all night_

The boy turns around using just his heel with practiced ease. The boy isn’t the slickest though and this causes him to run in the way of incoming traffic. Just as the boy has done a full 180 he finds himself in front of a 2002 Suzuki Aerio. If the driver hadn’t been living in this city for years he may have hit the kid. Thankfully this isn’t the first time the driver has had to make a hasty stop and is only left pissed off and not mortified.

_Now take it kinda slow_

As the greenette makes it to the end of the crosswalk he does a little curtsy to the passing taxi, blocking the nicely dressed businessman trying to wave the car down. If this was purposeful or not the kid doesn’t know.

_With a whole lot of soul_

As the kid is on the sidewalk he sees his favorite sight in the city, people doing what they love. It’s a group of three kids dancing to some music on a street corner, he couldn’t hear the song over his own music and he didn’t have time to stop on account of his…work.

_Don't move it too fast_

Though he know he shouldn’t he finds himself circling around the base of the stop light trying to savor the moment in front of him.

_Just make it last_

Eventually the boy moves on to the next crosswalk this time without running into a car. He does run into a nice woman earning him a ‘hey jerk’.

_You scratch just like a monkey_

As the boy crosses the street he sees his favorite graffiti piece. The pice is of a man using his hand to block out the suns rays, though this isn’t the whole piece the kid finds himself mimicking the artwork anytime he passes it.

_Yeah you do real cool_

They boy passes a woman at an atm and is carful not to run into her or look at her password.

_You slide it to the limbo_

On the word slide the boy slides on the word slide and, though he always does this, today he has a good reason to. He does this to avoid to you school children blabbing on and on about heros and quirks. The boy tries his hardest to push down the side of him that envys the kids.

_Yeah how low can you go?_

The boy takes a small stop in front of a fairly new music shop just to act like he was playing the trumpet along with the music. He remembers the first time he did this and how the shop owner thought he was going to steal something. She tried to attack him with her broom.

_Now come on baby_

The kid passes a normally empty alleyway. This isn’t the case today in the alleyway is a man, probably in his early 30s on a very expensive motorcycle, it had a custom paint job and everything! The man clearly stole it seeing as the man’s helmet looked like it was from the dollar tree and, from what the boy knows, most people who can afford a nice bike can afford a nice helmet.

_Don't fall down on me now_

The boy ducks under wood that two construction workers are supporting. For as long as the boy has been around he’s known a few things, one of those being construction workers take up way to much room when they’re around. And despite the city always looking run down the construction workers are always here.

_Just move it right here To the Harlem shuffle_

As the boy approaches a familiar cafe he thinks about who will be the cashier today. Will it be the nice new girl who coughs up acid or the proud older man with skeleton hands?

_Yeah yeah yeah to the Harlem shuffle_

The greenette enters the shop and looks around only to find it looks the same as the last couple of times he was in here. The boy gets so distracted he doesn’t notice the cashier yelling at him saying ‘next costumer next costumer’.

“Oh uh” The boy stutters.

“Can I take your order?” The cashier says in a pissed off tone. The guy has clearly been working here for hours and wants to go home and the greenette not paying attention to him is only making him more angry. Now that the kid is close to the cashier he can really evaluate him and see that, though the man doesn’t have an obvious quirk at first glance, the man has two holes in his wrists with black veins leading up to them meaning the man can most likely shot webbing or ink from his wrists.

_Yeah yeah yeah to the Harlem shuffle_

The boy says ‘yeah yeah yeah’ along with the lyric as though he’s looking at the menu even though he knows what he gonna order as he’s done it millions of times before.

“I’ll have four black coffees, medium,” The boy says this with much more confidence then when he first walked into the store.

“Name?” The cashier asks in his annoyed tone.

“Deku,” The boy responds with a smirk.

“Deku?” The cashier asks, and even though this isn’t the weirdest name the guy had been given it probably the worst time the guy has been given a weird name.

“D-E-K-U. Deku.” The greenette repeats. As Deku looks out the window to pass some time he sees a strange sight, Pro Hero Todoroki Shoto. The heartthrob of Japan right now and placed top 5 on Japan’s Hottest Heros, and Deku can see why. The hero is dresses in a nice blue jacket, white button up dress shirt, black dress pants, leather belt, and polished black dress shoes. This sight is odd for two reasons one Todoroki Shoto is more common in places like Tokyo or richer cities not in a city so dirt poor people will try to steal from the penniless. Second, what the kid is wearing the hero is just asking to be jumped, it clear he has money and Deku can already see someone purposely stepping on the kids nice shoes just to make Todoroki Shoto clean them or even better replace them.

Deku is so lost in thought that he doesn’t even hear the cashier call out ‘Deku Deku’ with so much anger it would make his childhood bullies scared. Deku turns around and hopes that the man only had to yell the two times Deku heard him, though Deku knows that the cashier probably said it at least ten times. When the greenette snaps back into reality the cashier gives his a sigh. The boy pays and takes the coffee for the walk back to work.

_Hitch hitch hike baby_

As the boy exits the cafe he sees two things the first being how much the sky has darkened turning a bright sunny day into what will probably be a storm, not the fun light rain kind the thunder that wakes up sleeping children kind. Second is him, Aizawa Shota or more commonly known down here as Eraser Head. At the sight Deku lowers his head in an act to make himself look less treating and crosses the street to get far way from the hero. Deku knows it’s silly, there’s no reason Eraser Head would be after him, well there is but the boy hasn’t been caught. As the greenette crosses the street he looks behind him checking on Eraser Head but tried to mask it like he’s looking for traffic. Deku can see that Eraser head is probably heading to his Job at U.A. but would much rather not be the reason his… company is exposed.

_Whoa whoa whoa I can't stand it no more_

As Deku finds himself now across the street from Eraser head he still finds himself hiding behind a telephone pole and checking on the Pro Hero. Deku almost finds it funny how paranoid he’s become after starting his career as a getaway driver. The police barely know who he is with them only having a few fuzzy pictures of him from security cameras, and even in those photos you can barely make out his face from his mop of a hair style and his sunglasses.

_Now come on baby_

Now Deku finds himself faced with a very devoted follower of Stain’s ideals. The man even has a sign saying ‘Down with the fake heros!’ and all Deku can think is ‘Real creative’. The man shouts at Deku about how heros now-a-days are not pure. The boy has dealt with too many Stain followers for his liking. While Deku can see where the man is coming from he doesn’t like to worship people who leave kids to bleed out.

_Now get into your slide_

The walk home really hasn’t been a walk in the park for Deku. This is because a biker almost hits the boy, getting so close deku can feel the bike touching his hand. All the greenette can think is ‘who rides bikes on the sidewalk?’

_Just ride ride ride_

As Deku crosses the street he sees a police car with its siren in matching with the songs ‘ride ride ride’.

_Little pony, ride!_

While the kid is paying attention to the cop car he doesn’t pay attention to the road for the upmost time today and almost gets hit by a 2000 Ford Focus.

_Shake, shake, shake, shake a tail feather, baby Ooh_

When the boy is finally across the street he sees a lady yelling at a wall and nearly prays it’s just her quirk and she’s not an insane homeless lady, Deku knows the answer though.

_Shake, shake, shake, shake a tail feather, baby Ooh (One more time)_

As Deku is at the entrance of his… work place he checks behind him thoroughly, even pulling down his sunglasses to look for any Pro Heros or police officers. He doesn’t see any. Just like that he’s heading inside the old building not even paying attention to guy playing the trumpet next to him.

_Shake, shake, shake, do the monkey, baby_

As the kid’s music fades out he can hear a news story about a group robbing a bank getting away in a 1995 Ford F-Series.


	3. Egyptian Regga

Songs used song 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZyMPToh9Yg  
Song 2 https://www.reverbnation.com/lewisluong/song/17482816-uma-noite-no-cu-one-night-in-heaven

The green haired boy walks into an older room holding four medium black coffees as Egyptian Regga plays in his ears. An older looking man at the end of a gray table splits the earning of their pervious heist in a rhythmic pattern. The boy, Deku, starts to pass out the four coffees matching the same rhythmic the man. After Deku has passed out the four coffees he goes to sit at a smaller gray table separated from the one with the money. 

“What’s his deal?” The man with spiky hair asks the older man. 

“Deku? Full cut same as everyone,” Though the older man is lying he’s clearly confused as to why the blonde would ask a question with an obvious answer. 

“Nah Sensei, is he uh retarded?” The blonde man asks, still a little pissed at why the greenette wouldn’t listen to him before.

“Retarded means slow, was he slow?” The older man asks pissed at spiky haired kids vulgar language. 

“No,” The blond man says with anger lacing his speech.

“Then he don’t sound retarded to me.” The older man says as he starts to look at Deku, “He’s a good kid and a devil behind the wheel, what the hell else more do you need to know?”

“So you don’t think that there’s something wrong with him? Just not saying anything!” The blond is getting more pissed by every word. 

“There’s nothing wrong with a little quiet.” The man keeps his stone cold demeanor ending the conversation. 

“You know why they call him Deku right?” The man with light blue hair calls out to him, “He’s too dumb to say his first words!” This earns a hearty laugh out of the man with light blue hair. The blond turns his attention back onto Deku. The man mocks the sound of a car as he rolls a blue toy car used to explain plans across the long gray table. When there’s no more table to ‘drive’ on the man with spiked hair throws the car lazily at the greenette, missing him.

“So you’re a mute Deku? That what it is?” The blond asks earning Dekus attention away from his music. “Are you a mute?”

“No,” Deku replies, earning a laugh from the couple still sitting at the table. 

“So um what are you listening to?” The spiky haired man asks bitterly.

“Uh music,” Deku stutters out. 

“That’s right you tell em Deku” The man with blue hair yells out while his partner is still laughing. 

The blond shushes them and takes the sun glasses off of Deku’s face with a ‘boom’. This act reveals a handful of little scars lining the skin around his eyes and ears. 

“For God’s sake Muscular leave the kid alone,” The man with black hair says clearly disliking Muscular’s ego. 

“You can’t just be in crime, all right,no without being a little criminal! I just wanna find out what’s going on between those ears, besides of course some Egyptian Regga,” Muscular picks up the outdated IPod to see the song. 

“What’s the matter with you?” The scared villain asks as he lays his feet on the cheep metal table. 

“I just think that he thinks he’s better than us! He wants to sit in his car-“ Deku puts on a pair of red sunglasses as muscular drones on, “Keep his white shirt clean while the rest of us? We roll in the dirt!” Muscular looks back, only to see the new pair of shades Deku has put on, making him more mad at the greenette. The man slaps the red shades off of the kid making Deku flinch. “One of these days Deku, you’re gonna get blood on you’re hands and you’re gonna find out that that shit don’t wash off in the fucking sink!”

“Relax, the kid did his job alright?” The blue haired man quips in trying to level the situation. 

“Did I ever say the kid wasn’t great at his job? Nah. I think he’s a star,” The villain’s voice drips with enough venom and sarcasm that it makes him scary. 

The oldest man drops a brown duffel bag on the table. “Would I vogue for him if he wasn’t?” Muscular puts his hands in the air as if to say he’s been defeated. The oldest man turns away, only for Muscular to fake out the greenette. Deku doesn’t flinch. Deku looks up at Muscular, the spiky-haired man pats deku on the back.

“Gotta hand it to you totem pole, you’re either you’re either hard as nails or scared as shit.” Muscular walks away to claim his earnings of the robbery, making Deku feel like it’s safe to put on a new pair of sunglasses. “Which one is it?”

The oldest man presses three elevator buttons, buttons for one, two, and three. The cramped elevator rides always had to be Deku’s least favorite part of the jobs, this one was no different. Muscular and Deku where positioned so their shoulders where touching, the blue and black haired villains where practically eating each other’s faces off, and the oldest man was positioned facing the door as always. 

“What do you think about that Deku? Mommy and daddy are getting it on,” Muscular says dragging out his words making the already uncomfortable sentence, even more uncomfortable. 

“Enough,” The eldest man ends the conversation.

“Yeah, when do you get off?” The blue haired villain asked muscular.

“Right,” Muscular points up right when the elevator dings, “ here. Okay folks if you don’t see me again, it’s cause I’m dead!” Muscular pairs the last part of his sentence with an arm movement you’d only see uncles use. 

“Tell me about tonight?” The black haired man asked his other half.

“Tonight? We’ll have post heist revelry back in Cedros,” The man with chapped lips responds. The conversation gets Deku’s attention.

“Wow, that is the finest wining and dinning of all the wines and dines in town,” the elevator dings over the couple telling them to get off. The blacked haired man throws up a peace sign at Deku before leavening. 

“Well sir, expect the and myself to darken your door once the nose bag is empty,” The blue haired man says while leaving, “Deku, you did good kid do me a favor once doc calls don’t pick up.” The couple laughs and walks off. 

“Don’t listen to him,” The older man says. 

“You know I get absolutely no pleasure from taking candy from Deku, but one last approach after today and you,” the older man pauses to take out a wad of cash and hands it to Deku, “will be all paid up.”

“One more job and I’m done.” Though Deku sounded dull and straight laced this was the best news he’d heard in a while.

“One more job and you’re paid,” The older man said to Deku, “Albright now give me your burner.” Deku hands the man his burner phone in exchange for a new one. The old man turns away before stopping, “oh and before I go,” the man hands Deku a new pair of red leather gloves, “I was going to give them to you after we’re square but what the heck.” The old man leaves.


	4. 6:45-8:45

6:45, Todoroki arriving at an older house with bricks worn down by the rain and snow. 6:45, the time Todoroki was supposed to meet with the others to discuss the abundant amount of robberies in the red light district, though heros wouldn’t normally get involved in robberies without quirks but the robberies where getting closers to Tokyo and that scared Japanese officials so heros where told to go. Todoroki checked his watch, he was right on the mark of when he was supposed to meet so he knocked on the door. Seven knocks, the amount Todoroki was told to do, and an elderly lady opened the door, smiled, and let him in.

The interior of the house was much more well kept then the outside. The house had a vintage western look to it, the walls where green and decorated with with black and white pictures which Todoroki assumes where of the woman’s family. As they walked down the long hallway Todoroki saw into some rooms, all holding a similar vintage style, and the others he didn’t see into had dark oak doors with round doorhandles. 

Eventually they reached the end of the cobrador. It was a dead end only holding a grandfather clock. The clock was beautiful, made of dark oak and had small carvings of leaves. The clock had a glass window so you could see the guts made of dark iron. 

“You like it?” The woman queried, “It was made by my husband. Oh dear! It looks like the clock is off a little. You see this thing is as old as me and sometimes we both need a little help.” Todoroki hadn’t noticed it at first but the woman was right, the clock was off by ten minutes. The older lady went to fix it, and when she got it to the correct time, the wall behind it opened up revealing a a staircase to the basement. “It was nice to see you hunny, but you have a meeting down there,” the lady said and Todoroki descended the stairs.

When Todoroki finally got to the table with the rest of the heros work had started immediately. “Welcome, I know you don’t want to be here and neither do I but Japanese officials have decided that if these thefts are linked they could be a real problem to Japan,” Eraserhead has started “you see there have been a multitude of robberies in the red light district over the years but recently we’ve seen a drop in the red light and they’re growing closer to the richer parts of Japan. So this leads us to believe that these robberies of connected, well that and the driver looks awfully suspicious.” Eraser throws multiple photos of the driver. The photos where blurry and the driver hid just enough of their face for it to be impossible to tell who they where. Yet, the face shape and mop of hair the driver had made them all look the same.

“Yeah well, what are we gonna do about it?” Monoma asked.

“Great question I was just getting to that,” Eraser yelled back clearly too tired to deal with anything, “Well we’ve chosen you three because you’re new heros with less press coverage. As of right now we have one suspect of who is doing this, the Kogarashi, they’re an underground gang that are believed to work under All for One, we don’t know what they’re planning but it can’t be good. As of right now we plan to send Bakugou to work undercover-“

“Why me?” Bakugou yells.

“You’re explosive temper is often found in underground gangs so we thought you would blend in the best-“ Bakugou cut off Eraserhead again.

“So you callin’ me a villain, hobo?” Bakugou explodes with small sparks coming off his hands.

“No Bakugou, you have a hero license and if you Inter up me one more time I’ll turn into a villain,” Eraser hell back, “Now for the rest of you we don’t know yet and just want you to listen around and see if you can find anything out about the Kogarashi.” What happened next was an explosion of sound, yelling from Monoma, then yelling from Bakugou, then yelling from Erasure. Hell at one point Todoroki was sure he started yelling, but when he couldn’t tell you.

Finally the screaming match ended at 8:45pm and all Todoroki knew was that he needed a coffee.


End file.
